Scott A. Edwards
Scott A. Edwards (service number 25155-09242-SE) is a SPARTAN-IV super-soldier and a member of the UNSC Infinity's Spartan Detachment. After joining the Spartan Branch sometime before the New Phoenix Incident, Edwards was assigned as the lead of Fireteam Wolf. Biography Early Life Edwards was born and raised on the human colony of Cygnus. He enlisted with the UNSC Marine Corps in 2529, when he was 18. His first deployment was on the human colony of Eridanus II, in 2530. Battle of Eridanus II Private Edwards, alongside the thirty other men in his platoon, was charged with the defense of a trio of M95 missile batteries, stationed right outside of the human city of Luxor. Hours into the battle, a pair of Covenant drop pods occupied by Jiralhanae warriors crashed right in the middle of the Marines' formation, taking the men completely by surprised. In mere minutes, the majority of the thirty man platoon, including his two close friends, PFC Jack Thompson and Lance Corporal Geoffrey Bice, were killed in action in combat against the Jiralhanae. Edwards' actions during the skirmish lead to a facial injury,the death of one Jiralhanae Captain, and the saving of a Corporal's life. For their successful, yet ultimately futile defense of the batteries, the servicemen of the platoon were awarded the Purple Heart and the Bronze Star for their sacrifice and valor. Only a handful actually received these decorations in person, and not posthumously. Battle of Circumstance During the month of September, 2552, Edwards and the rest of Dire participated in an Op that would cement their place as possible canidates for the soon-to-be-formed SPARTAN-IV Program. Coinciding with the Battle of Tribute, Dire was deployed to Circumstance to disable Covenant AA batteries, so that reinforcements could arrive on the planet and assist in evacuating the civilians. During this battle, Ben-A375 accompanied the Helljumpers once more, along with another Spartan commando. When the team's only means of escaping the planet were kept at bay due to a Covenant blockade, Ben-A375 and SPARTAN-014, along with the help of the UNSC AI, Evita, launched a daring, yet suicidal mission to board one of the Covenant naval ships to blast a hole in the blockade. The Spartans bought the time the Aeolus needed to bypass the Covenant blockade, however, they were later declared MIA when the boarded ship was reduced to molten slag by the neighboring Covenant ships. Requiem Campaign After the Infinity returned to Requiem and engaged the Storm ships in the immediate vicinity, the Spartans of Wolf and Fireteam Azure] were transported to the surface of the Forerunner planet aboard the Big Sky, piloted by Flight Officer Jessica Hayes. While en route to their objective, a Storm base believed to be in possession of an unknown Forerunner artifact, Big Sky was brought crashing down by Promethean AA guns that had spawned without warning. While there were no deaths among the nine Spartans, several, including Edwards, suffered serious trauma damage from the crash. The MJOLNIR GEN2's ability to apply first aid, however, managed to keep these injured Spartans battle-capable. Once the Spartans of Wolf, Azure, Stallion, and Delta, disabled the Promethean AA guns to allow for evacuation and reinforcement craft to arrive when the Spartans had completed their objective. The units then converged on the Storm outpost, with Wolf and Azure to the East, and Stallion and Delta to the West. Once the firefight ensued, the Storm troops were swiftly cut down. A mix-match unit of Spartans from both Wolf and Azure, led by Edwards, then entered the interior of the Storm Outpost to locate the Forerunner Artifact, while the remaining Spartans began to police the wounded. However, as the Spartans infiltrated further and further into the structure, Promethean forces spawned on their position en masse. Miraculously, the Spartans were able to hold off the Promethean advances. It was at this time that a Marine occupation force arrived on the scene and secured the site, effectively establishing Galileo Base. Operation: Royal Flush Personality Skills Appearance Preferred Equipment Edwards wears the MJOLNIR GEN2 Warrior armor, as it is the GEN2's mainline armor set. During Operation: EJECTMENT, Edwards' armor received a series of long, wide scratches. As these scratches were minor, these were not removed until Edwards' armor was transferred to the UNSC Molon Labe and underwent a series of modifications, including a new paint job. Like any other member of Wolf, Edwards' armor is gray, and an emblem of a brown wolf howling against a white background is present on his right shoulder. After being reassigned to NAVSPECWAR/Group Seven, a white "7" flanked by a pair of wings was painted onto his left shoulder. During the Requiem Campaign, Edwards commonly used a BR85, along with an M6H, as the engagements Wolf Team participated in tended to be more conventional compared to what they did prior. After boarding the Labe, and gaining access to its state of the art weaponry, Edwards' M6H has been replaced with an M6H2. During NAVSPECWAR/G7's more covert operations, as well as in close-quarters situations, Edwards prefers the M20 SMG. In situations where heavy firepower is necessary, Edwards may also use the M41 SPNKr. Trivia * Several of the personnel who brought Scott's name forward for recommendation for the SPARTAN-IV Program theorize that the reason why he chose to accept the offer was to carry on the legacy of Ben and Spartan-014. Others believe he just couldn't adjust to a normal life, as evident by his... "appearance", when they brought him in for an interview. Gallery Scottedwardsfeb2558.png|Edwards in armor, circa February, 2558. Scottedwardsmar2558.png|Edwards in armor, circa March, 2558. Category:SPARTAN-4s Category:AlphaBenson